


睡美人 初夜

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	睡美人 初夜

大学发生意外失去双亲 留下患有睡美人症的弟弟和我相依为命 失去经济来源的我 担负起了生活的责任 苦累 学习的压力 曾让我崩溃 支持我走出阴影的动力 却是我这辈子不能说的秘密 我的弟弟刚 什么时候对刚有这种背德的感情了呢 也许是双亲的去世后 我认识到这个世界 我只有他的那种珍爱之情 也许是刚清醒的时候 奶声奶气的叫尼桑的样子 也许是那双清澈灵动的大眼睛 我不知道 我只知道 我喜欢我的弟弟 我爱他 我以为 我会将这份爱埋藏在心里一辈子 也是吧 一个一天可能清醒不了两个小时 不谙世事的孩子 对他做什么 都会感到罪恶吧 我努力遏制着自己对刚的欲望 直到那天  
“尼桑 你回来啦” 结束了与甲方谈判的光一 回家刚挂好自己的西装外套 把领带扯开 就听到自己弟弟甜甜的声音 累到欠债脸的尼桑立刻微微勾起嘴角 虽然想保持自己高冷气质 但带有笑意的眼角和温柔的语气将他的愉快暴露无遗 “吱呦 难得今天我回来你没有睡觉呢” “嗯 饿醒了 吱呦又不会做饭 只能等尼桑回来给我做饭了 麻烦尼桑了呢 辛苦一天回来还要照顾我”走进客厅看着慵懒盘腿坐在沙发上的刚 背心的肩带一边落到胳膊上 透过松垮的短裤仿佛能看到白白的大腿内侧“才没有麻烦 因为是吱呦嘛 我很高兴哦 吱呦依赖我的感觉”被自己弟弟诱惑到快要起反应的光一 放好东西 和弟弟寒暄了几句 就闪身进入厨房  
“吱呦今天想吃什么呢”冷静一下的光一系好围裙 打开冰箱询问道“唔 牛肉咖喱好了” 听到答复的光一 熟练地找出食材 洗菜 切菜 坐在沙发上百无聊赖的刚被切菜声吸引 趴在厨房前的吧台上看着男人的背影 自己挑的花花的围裙在他身上和衬衫西裤有些违和微长的头发 发尾扫在衬衣领上有种说不出的色气 宽肩窄腰和逆天的比例 这样的尼桑 应该很招女孩子喜欢吧 轻轻地走到他的身后 环抱住他的腰 闻着男人身上淡淡的香味 有种说不出的安定感   
感觉被抱住 看着腰上白白肉肉应该很好摸的手臂 “怎么了 吱呦 饿了吗 过去坐会儿 饭一会儿就好了” “呐 尼桑” “嗯？” “尼桑 应该很多女孩子追吧 尼桑这么优秀” “怎么突然说起这个” “尼桑有了妻子 会不管吱呦吗” “怎么会呢 首先我不想找女朋友 也没有很多女孩子追我 其次 我会照顾吱呦一辈子的哦”将锅铲轻靠在锅边 轻轻握了握刚的手 拉开 转身抱住刚 “放心 尼桑这辈子都不会丢下刚一个人的” 将下巴轻放在弟弟的头顶 鼻子里不断窜进刚甜甜的味道 糟糕 为了掩饰自己的尴尬 光一放开刚 摸了摸头 转身面向灶台“别瞎想啦 去坐好等着吃饭”  
把咖喱放在刚面前 看着白团子 挖一勺咖喱吃进去 鼓着嘴一脸幸福的表情 光一被萌到 也为自己对弟弟肮脏的思想感到惭愧 甩了甩脑袋 继续盯着那张可爱的脸 还是欧豆豆最下饭了  
果然才吃完饭就昏睡过去了 嘴角的咖喱都还没擦呢 光一笑笑 俯下身想亲吻他的嘴角 却又停住 伸出手 抹掉嘴角的咖喱 张嘴吮掉指尖的咖喱 将刚抱起来往卧室走去 这孩子 最近睡的时间越来越长 瘦了好多啊 还是找时间再带他去看看医生吧  
将刚放在床上 掖好被子 光一走出卧房 拿出自己的游戏机 连接好电视 坐到客厅地毯上开始自己的英雄之路 

第一次的梦  
“尼桑” “刚你怎么醒了” 光一暂停游戏 抬头看向弟弟 我是不是打游戏太久 出现幻觉了 也不怪光一会怀疑自己的眼睛 那只可爱的白团子 上身的背心被半撕开隐隐露出胸前的粉红 下身的松垮短裤早已不见踪影 取而代之的是自己的平角内裤 那双清澈的圆眼里 竟然流露出了 欲望？ 论谁看到自己暗恋的人穿成这样都会忍不住热血沸腾 光一努力的平静 也毫无用处 “吱呦 你怎么穿成这样 别闹了 快去睡觉” “尼桑 不想要我吗 我不想离开尼桑 尼桑抱抱我 好不好”刚似乎沉浸在自己的世界里 似乎没有听见光一的警告声 跨坐到光一的腿上 搂着光一的脖子 下半身来回的磨蹭 早就将西装裤换成宽松短裤的光一 此时正用光腿感受着怀里的小妖精 “刚别闹 快下来” 光一努力的找回大脑的清醒 但下身却不受控的表露出他此时最真实的想法 “可是尼桑明明起反应了 为什么要让我离开 为什么我不行 尼桑不是说喜欢我的吗” 小妖精一边说一边凑近 大腿紧紧贴住光一的性器 “我们这样 是不伦啊 刚你冷静一点” “我喜欢尼桑 尼桑也喜欢我不是吗 既然互相喜欢 为什么不可以做 没人会知道的 尼桑抱我” 看着怀里的小妖精热情的模样 光一心中伦理的那道防线彻底崩溃 紧紧抱住刚“刚 你确定吗” “嗯” “太好了”光一将刚抱起 突然的失重让刚搂的更紧 像只抱紧树干的小熊猫 两人的下体贴合在一起 走路的动作使下体相互碰撞 每一步都变得艰难   
将刚放到床上的时候 两个人的性器早已硬挺 一把扯下刚身上自己的内裤“小妖精 穿着尼桑的内裤诱惑尼桑” “尼桑不喜欢吗” “不喜欢的话 会硬成这样吗” 手指伸进还未润滑的后穴 “啊 尼桑 轻点 好疼” 虽然确认性向是刚后 光一看了不少GV来增长姿势 但终究还是个未经人事的处男 理论知识再丰富 到实战也慌了阵脚“对 先润滑 润滑。。”家里当然不会有润滑剂这种东西啊 光一起身 眼神四处扫射 然后 在刚的床头停住了 伸手将那个粉粉的瓶子拿过来 玫瑰味的啊 倒了一些出来 抹在刚的后穴上 再将手指缓缓插入 “尼桑倒了什么？嗯 好舒服 没那么疼了” “吱呦的润肤油啊 粉粉的香香的 和吱呦一样呢” 说着光一将刚转过身来 “还是想看着吱呦的脸做呢” 光一眼里满满的欲望让刚羞红了脸 “尼桑 快来” “不行哦 没润滑好的话 吱呦会受伤的” 嘴巴说着 手指也没有停止动作 一只手在后穴里探索 另一只手则伸到了吱呦的胸上“吱呦 明明是个男孩子 胸部却软软的呢 像女孩子的欧派一样 乳头也粉粉的 可爱” 揉了揉吱呦的胸在上面留下一个红红的掌印 捏一下乳头 开始摩挲 “嗯 尼桑 好痒 别玩了 抱抱我好不好” 伸进第三根手指 光一觉得应该润滑差不多了 松开刚已经被玩的有些红肿的乳头 扶起自己的性器 缓缓进入 “啊 好疼 尼桑 太大了 我不行了 不要了” “吱呦忍一忍 你放松 我先不动” 虽然将穴口扩张的差不多 但内里的紧致让光一差点忍不住 看吱呦情绪稍微稳定了一些 光一开始小幅度缓慢的抽插 “嗯 尼桑 好了 可以狠狠的抱我了 好痒 尼桑好大 好舒服” 听着弟弟舒服的呻吟声 光一开始加大马力 努力耕耘 手也握住刚的性器来回撸动 “尼桑 不行了 我好想射” “吱呦好快啊 想射就射出来吧” 加快手上的速度 看着刚的精液喷射出来 溅了自己一手 正想轻笑着调戏两句 面临高潮射精的刚 后穴同时收缩 一个夹紧 光一也随之射在了刚的肠道里  
“欸”被自己这么快就交代的事实吓到的光一 不由得惊叹出声   
“尼桑” 躺了一会儿恢复了些体力的刚看着愣神的光一轻笑 出声喊了喊他 发现尼桑竟然愣了神 吱呦爬过来 头靠近光一半软还沾着些精液的男根 手不由得抚了上去 “尼桑 我们再来一次 好不好” 说完 伸出舌头将性器舔舐干净 然后将头部含进嘴里   
感觉性器被温暖包裹住 光一回过神 低头便看见自己的弟弟 正上目线看着自己 清纯的脸庞 亮亮的眼睛 和含着自己性器张大的嘴 对比鲜明 视觉冲击的刺激 让光一再次勃起 “吱呦还含的住吗” 刚含着他的巨大 没有出声 只是来回吞吐 没有口交的经验 刚的牙是不是挂过光一的男根 青涩的口技刺激着光一的神经 光一终于无法忍耐 抓住刚的头发扶住刚的后颈 开始失控的进出吱呦的三角嘴 深喉带来的呕吐感让刚眼眶含泪   
射过一次的光一 愈发的持久 刚感觉自己嘴巴都酸了 光一才低声呻吟准备射精 精液射进了刚的嘴里 量太多还流了一些在嘴角 “刚 吐出来” 刚抬眼望了望自己的尼桑 咽了下去 光一将刚扶起身 吻了上去 初吻就是深吻的两个人 毫无章法却充满爱意 嘴里交换着精液的腥苦味 一吻完毕 “精液真难吃” “是尼桑的 就好吃”  
“呐 尼桑 我们再来一次好不好”

失去记忆的现实  
一夜笙歌 刚又沉沉的睡去 看着脏乱的床单和还未来得及清理后穴的吱呦 光一叹了叹气 嘛嘛 都吃到了吱呦 做这些也是应该的 帮刚清洗干净 将床单扔进洗衣机 一切做完 也已经是要上班的时候了 一夜没睡的光一 却有种莫名的神清气爽  
“尼桑 欢迎回家” “我回来了” “尼桑 我今天起来啊 不知道为什么 腰酸背痛欸” “那还不是因为昨晚。。。” “昨晚 昨晚怎么了吗 我睡着之后发生什么了吗” “吱呦 你不知道昨晚发生什么了吗” “尼桑又不是不知道 我睡觉时的事都会忘记啊 昨晚到底发生什么啦” “没 没什么” 吞吞吐吐的尼桑 真可疑啊


End file.
